In Volterra
by IfOnlyIWereASparklyVampire
Summary: A Jane and Alec story. Very fist FanFiction, I hope you like it. Jane and Alec's beginning, and their life now. Please read and review! Enjoy. Sorry for the crap description, but I'm better at writing stories.
1. When The Burning Stopped

Today, Master Aro asked me, "What was the best thing that ever happened to you, dearest Jane?" He was smiling, obviously unaware of what I was thinking, what my answer would be.

"The moment the burning stopped."

******************************************Flashback***************************************************************************************  
"Alec? Where are you?" I was giggling, trying to find him.

He walked around the corner and grinned. "Right here, Sister."

He pulled me into a big hug, as I squirmed in his arms. "Alec! Can't. Breathe!"

He chuckled and set me down. "How've you been today?"

I frowned, not really wanting to tell him. "Well, that girl..... She..... She called me a witch again today....... I'm not a witch........" I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes. I was sick and tired of being called a witch. I wasn't. And neither was my mom, or my brother. My dear brother Alec. It was a stupid rumor, started because of that one time........ The time I caused that girl pain........ It's my fault no one liked our family. I loved my mommy and my brother so much, I couldn't stand for them to go through this.

His teeth were gritted, fists curled up into tight balls. "That girl is just a-"

"Alec!" I giggled slightly through my tears. "Don't say that word!"

He grinned and said, "I knew that you'd stop me."

I frowned and went back to thinking. "Alec....... I'm not a witch....... Am I?" My voice broke at the end, and I started sobbing, leaning my head in his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I cause you and Mommy to go through all this pain! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! If I wasn't born, you all wouldn't have to go through this......." I trailed off, sobbing until there weren't any tears left in my system.

"No, you're not a witch. Never EVER think that. I don't give a da- a darn what anyone else says. And I'm GLAD you were born. Without you, Jane, I'd be nothing." He hugged me closer to his chest, as I saw those people. "Alec?....... Who are they?" I pointed a weak finger in the direction of the people, marching to our house.

***************************End of flashback*************************************************************************************************

I needed to stop thinking about that awful time. I stood up, and walked down the long corridors, until I arrived at my dear brother Alec's room. I knocked twice before stepping in, forgetting for those brief moments what I was thinking about. "Hello, Brother." I smiled, walking over to where he was sitting on his bed.

"Sister! So lovely of you to drop by!" He chuckled. "I mean, we haven't seen eachother in what?.... Two, maybe three? hours?" He laughed and hugged me lightly.

I laughed. My brother always brightened my days. "I actually just got back from a hunt."

"Sounds good."

"Indeed."

"Would you like to do something, Jane?"

"Like what, Brother?"

"Maybe...... See if there are any assignments we can do together?"

I beamed, eager for a new assignment. "Of course!" And that, when I was happiest the most, was when I started thinking.

***********************Flashback**********************************************************************************************************  
"I don't know.......... Let's go get Mom." He rushed us into the door of our small house, to find the people already there, tieing our mother up.

"Mommy!" I shrieked, drawing attention to my brother and I.

She was crying. "Jane, Alec, I love you all more than the world. More than anyone else. Please, run! Run!" She sobbed more, as I broke down crying on the floor, followed by my brother.

"Oh, Mommy! Please! Don't leave us! Please!" Alec cried, as the people began tieing us up.

"I'm sorry, Alec! I'm sorry, Jane!"

It was then, that I watched my mother burn at the stake, as I screamed and cried. Then they set me on fire.......... Then my brother........ I was slipping into the darkness as I saw them...... My saviors...... My fathers....... The Volturi.

*********************End of flashback*******************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't very long, please read and review! Very first FanFiction, hope you liked it! I'll be adding more soon. **


	2. A New Assignment

I was done thinking about that. So I simply smiled and pretended nothing was wrong as I continued down the hallway to Master Aro's chambers.

Alec stepped in first, me following two steps behind. "Hello, Master Aro." He smiled angelically and nodded once.

I walked in and nodded. "Greetings." I smiled as well.

"Jane! Alec! How lovely to see you all! Are you in need of anything on this fine day?"

"No, we simply came to see if there were any new assignments we could go on…… Together."

"Hm, I don't believe there ar- ah! There is one, but I'm not sure how willing you would be to accept it……."

I leaned around Alec. "Well we might, so you could tell us anyways, if you would."

He smiled and sighed. "Well, you would have to go back to your old village…….."

I froze, and spoke softly. "Are there any _other_ assignments?"

"I'm sorry, not right now. But, I could easily get Felix and Demetri to take care of it….."

"No, that's……. okay……. If it is okay with you, Brother."

"Yes, it is," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Very well, children." Master Aro nodded. "We think there may possibly be some new born vampires around, so you need to……… take care of it."

We nodded and headed off to the village where we had been created.

* * *

Alec and I turned down the road that lead to the village, and I thought I saw movement through my peripheral vision.

"Alec, I think I saw someone over there." I pointed down an alley and walked over, only to find a new born vampire feeding on a human.

Her ravenous eyes looked up to mine, and she stood immediately. "Who are you?"

My brother then stepped in front of me, for protection, although he would never admit it. "We are members of the Volturi Guard…. And who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth…… Why do you need to know?"

"Because we have orders to attend to…… Who created you?"

"I…… I don't know….. They just left me here and headed south……" Her voice was trembling, but I don't know if it was because of my brother's assertive tone, or fear of her creator. "I don't really remember where I'm from, or how I got here, or anything….. I just remember my name. That's all."

I stepped back by Alec's side, and I could hear a low snarl in his chest. "Are there any more of you? I mean, did your creator make any more of you?"

"No. Just me." She sighed and flicked her eyes quickly to the unfinished human.

"We will let you finish your feed, and then you will come with us," I said assertively.

She merely nodded and turned back to the ground as I walked away, my brother standing still, his back against the wall of the alley way where Elizabeth was. I looked to see if I recognized anything from the village that used to be my brother's and my own……. I honestly didn't. I didn't really expect to remember anything, after the thousand or so years. That's when I saw three crosses, tinted black from what I assumed was burning, and I turned away, wondering if they had left those same crosses there all those years, or if they were just crosses. I quickly turned away muttering about how stupid I was for accepting this assignment here.

Alec nodded as I walked back, and turned around to Elizabeth, who had just finished feeding. Alec motioned her to walk ahead of me, as he lead the way, me in the back, wondering about those crosses.


	3. Yes, But Why?

As we arrived back at the castle, I lightly shoved Elizabeth towards Aro so that he could see her. He walked around her in a circle, and then looked at Alec and me, waiting for some information.

"We found her in an alley, alone, feeding on a human. She says she doesn't remember who her creator was, or how she got here, or anything. She only knows that they headed south," Alec said in a business like tone. One that he didn't use very often.

Master Aro nodded, and turned his head to Elizabeth. "So they are headed south, are they?"

She nodded weakly in response. "Yes. As far as I'm aware."

He scoffed and muttered, "You're not aware of much…….."

She obviously didn't hear him as she looked around the large room like a confused child. "Where am I? I mean, I know I'm in the Volturi's castle, as I have been informed by Jane and Alec, but where _is_ this?"

Alec smirked and answered, "You are in Volterrra, Italy. Do even remember where you lived _before_ you got here?"

"No, not really……. Maybe it was……. Florence. But I do remember it was here, in Italy."

I tried to smile as I spat my words through gritted teeth. "Master, shall we see if she is immune to our powers as I dear friend Isabella of the Olympic Coven is?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course, Dearest Jane. Shall you go first, or shall I?"

I smirked. "I believe _I _ shall go first." And with that, I stood in front of Elizabeth, sending a painful smile in her direction as she collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain. Her body curled inward as she scrunched up in a ball, screaming for me to make it stop. I smirked and turned me gaze away from her as she winced and whimpered. "Oh shut up. Just stand up and get over it."

She was back on her feet in an instant, fearing that I would again cause her pain.

Master Aro chuckled. "Ah, our talented little Jane. Such a small girl, but harbors so much power! Now, I believe I shall try……" He walked over to her, extending his hand, looking to her own trembling hand, and she lifted it up slowly, placing her hand in his. "Ah, splendid." His eyes glazed over as he looked through her thoughts. He blinked once before dropping her hand. "I…… I can't believe it…….." He stared at Elizabeth in amazement, and snapped his head towards Alec and me. "We… we need to meet…… now. In my chambers."

Alec nodded and spoke for the both of us. "Certainly, Master." We walked quickly and gracefully down the halls as Felix and Demetri escorted Elizabeth to her room.

Master Aro was already there when we arrived. "Master, is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is….. The-…. The _Amazon_ Coven is conspiring against us……. But, why? We didn't do anything…… Did we?"

Alec and I were just in shock. I mean, the _Amazon Coven_? We've never even slightly touched their territory…………….. "Master, I…… I don't understand…………. Why….?"

We just stood there, completely dumbfounded, not speaking a single word.

"What should we do….?" Alec spoke softly, barely disrupting the silence.

"I'm not sure, young one."

Of course, to disrupt the silence, Santiago marched in being his loud natured self. "SO, what are these people up to?" he said with a big grin on my face, which I wished I could smack right off right now. Usually, I enjoyed his peppiness, but not now, not when I was thinking. But I couldn't help but to smirk as I looked up at him, his face more confused than ours. "Wha-…. What's going on in here?"

This time, I spoke up. "Apparently, the Amazon Coven is conspiring against us. We have no clue as to why, though."

"Well, how do you know?"

"Our talented Master Aro saw it in Elizabeth's thoughts………. Wait- so that means that they have already been here, in Italy……….. But why are they going south?"

"You have a very good point there, Jane," he smiled. "Smart as always."

I grinned. I loved being bragged on. I couldn't help it. "Why thank you, Master."

I froze as I heard the rustling noise outside, and looking out the window, only to see Zafrina and Xander…..

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you hanging there! But the next chapter will be up soon, so don't fret! And, I think this chapter is kind of short…….. But the next one will be up soon! And please, review! It'd make me feel more motivated… Hahaha. **


	4. She Couldn't Have!

**A/N: WOOOO! Thank you so much,** **DarkAngelz200****, for the lovely reviews! Come on people! More reviews! I hope you like this chapter! XD**

Before I could even open my mouth to speak, I was over taken by a scene of night. Total darkness. It was so real……. At first, I wasn't quite sure as to what had happened. Then I realized that Zafrina was using her gift on me. I felt a hard object push me against the wall, as I regained my vision. Felix had thrown me, I assume because Zafrina and Xander had entered. I hissed and leaned forward in a crouch, ready to spring. Alec, Felix, and Demetri stood in protective stances in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I spat out, looking to Zafrina.

She looked to me and growled, and sprang forward to attack, but was merely thrown to the wall opposite the one I was standing beside. She hissed once more before saying, "To get revenge. You and your brother _killed_ my sister Senna. We _know_ you did."

"We did no such thing!" Alec yelled.

"Then who was it?" Xander spoke through gritted teeth.

"How the he-," Alec looked back at me before speaking to them again, "-heck am I supposed to know?!"

"Because we both know that you and your witch twin did it!"

**********Flashback*******************************************************************

"_Witch! Witch, witch, witch! Jane and Alec are witches! They're the witch twins!" the little girl taunted Alec and I._

"_We're not witches you little…….." Alec drew his fist back to punch her, but before he could do anything, she fell to the ground, screaming in pain._

"_Make it stop! Make the burning stop! I'm on fire, I'm on fire!" she screamed. It was then that I realized _I_ was the one causing her pain. What had I done?_

********End of Flasback****************************************************************

Alec pounced onto Zafrina and wrapped his hands around her head in a way that he could pull it off with ease. "_WHAT_ did you just call my sister and me?"

Her eyes widened in shock from all the power such a small boy withheld. She didn't say anything, which just pushed my brother further as he tightened his grip. "TELL ME. NOW."

"Nothing! Now let me go, Child!"

He jerked his hands off of her head, dusting himself off as he walked back over to stand beside me, my lower lip quavering, as I knew I was about to cry. My dry, tearless cry……….. "Sister, are you alright?" His face was so concerned; I wondered what I looked like.

"I'm not a witch! I'm not a witch! I never have been, and I never will be! Never ever! Neither is my brother! So shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I was crying as I shrieked that at the top of my lungs.

Alec pulled me into a tight hug, as Zafrina watched me with a bewildered expression on her face. "I- I'm sorry……. I didn't know……. How affected you would be…….." Zafrina said nervously. Then she became angry again. "But back to the point. Since you claim you didn't kill Senna, who did? Who?" Her face looked very angered.

"We TOLD you: We. Don't. Know." I spat out, still upset.

Xander scoffed and stepped up. "Listen here, TWIT, _someone_ killed Senna. And it wasn't one of us apparently. But you _will_ help us find out who."

"What led you to believe it was US in the first place? Do you just not like us?" Alec growled.

"Well, Kachiri…… She said she saw two small vampires……" Zafrina flickered her eyes up to look at our faces. "You are both small vampires."

"Perhaps she was lying?" Master Caius said as he stepped up from the back of the room.

"My sister wouldn't lie to us! What would be the point?!"

"Maybe she covering up for a mistake she made….." He raised his eyebrows and stood face to face with her.

"Are you saying that she _killed_ Senna?! She wouldn't DARE do that to us…..To Senna……. To herself……" Zafrina had gone deep into thought. She turned to face Xander. "She wouldn't do that, would she?"

"I…… I don't think so……" His phone rang and he nodded to us as he turned around and answered it. I could hear a muffled voice on the other line, but I couldn't actually make out words. Xander quickly turned around to face us. "Kachiri…… She ran away."

**A/N: What happened? DID she kill Senna? Make sure and read the next chapter! I'll update soon! Oh, and you can give me suggestions as to what should happen next. REVIEW! –giggles- Please.**


	5. Another Surprise

"What?……. What do you _mean_ she ran away? Where would she go? More importantly, _why_ did she go? Was that her that you were talking to you?" Zafrina was in an utter panic.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Why do you _think_ she ran away? Because SHE was Senna's murderer!"

Xander glared back at Alec, before answering Zafrina. "Yes, it was her. She did not tell me as to why she left, or where she intended on going. She just said she had to leave immediately, and to tell you that she's sorry and she loves you."

"I….. She…. Gone…… Why…..?" Zafrina stuttered.

"I believe you should be leaving now, imbeciles. Now that you have been humiliated, discovering that your own _sister_ killed Senna, and NOT us, the ones you suspected for no particular reason, should be on your way out. Or, you could have Felix escort you if necessary? I hope it won't be." Felix folded his arms over his chest, as if to back up my statement, showing his masculinity.

"We don't KNOW that it was Senna……"

"Well it sure as fire wasn't one of us," Demetri growled. "And why the heck else would she be fleeing the Amazon? Get to rainy for her?" He smirked at his final statement.

"NO it did not. We obviously don't know why she left." Xander glanced from Felix and back to Zafrina with a protective stare. "But we shall be leaving."

I believe that Zafrina was still in shock….. If vampires could go into shock, that is.

So she just nodded and held his hand around her waist as they walked out.

I called to them as they walked out, "Please, let us know what happens. We will find out who killed your sister….."

They nodded and turned back around and left. When I was sure they could no longer hear me, I whispered to Alec, "No matter how much we don't care."

He chuckled and looked to Master Aro. "May we be excused? I would like to take my sister out….. If you aren't in need of anything else?"

He smiled nodded. "Of course, Dear ones."

"Where do you plan on taking me, Alec?"

"I'm not sure…… Just out. Where would you like to go?"

"Perhaps to…… Venice? Oh how I do love the sights there!" I remember the last time I went there. It's not so far….. Well, for a vampire it's not. But the last time I went there…… It was just so beautiful.

"Lovely choice, sister. It will be a wonderful time. Is there anything in particular you would like to do there?"

I looked into his black eyes and smirked. "The people of Venice do to taste rather…. Yummy, as you would say," I chuckled. "So we shall hunt, and go sight seeing, if that is okay?"

"It is. When shall we leave?"

"I would like to look presentable for my hunt," I smirked. "I shall go get ready, and then we will leave."

He chuckled as I walked up the stairs and into my room, searching for my red knee-length dress. I was sure that my brother would not approve, but why not have some fun? I laughed at this thought and opened my closet door. I jumped back as I saw someone standing in it.

Stefan.

**A/N: Cliff hanger!!!! Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update, I had my birthday on Monday, (:D) and then I had to do some stuff, which kept me from updating! Blame my life, not me. Hope you liked the chapter! And I'll probably leave all my chapters with cliff hangers, just because it's fun.**


	6. Why Couldn't He Come?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Naw, I don't think Jane is a terrible person who likes to torture others! But I just made it out like that because I felt like it. ;) Oh, and when it says 'hale', I believe you could very well figure out what it's actually supposed to say. I just can't roll with the REAL words. ;)**

My automatic reflex was to torture him. Make him feel the awful burning sensation. And so I did. I smiled the twisted smile I did, glaring at him all the same. He crumbled to the ground and let out a small scream. I couldn't help but to enjoy it…….. No matter as to who it was. It was merely a plus that he happened to be of the Romanian Coven.

_Flashback_

_This was an awful feeling. A terrible burning feeling. It felt as if my body were still on fire, although I was sure I wasn't there anymore. There in my village……. I remembered seeing those pale figures before I slipped into the blackness. I knew they had taken me away, out of the fire. But this was worse. Far worse. I wasn't sure if I was screaming or not, but I was almost sure of it. The burn ran through my veins as the speed of my heart wildly accelerated. I thought it was going to beat out of my chest. But wouldn't that be better? I wouldn't have to feel this anymore, if only I were to die. How much longer was this going to last? It swallowed up my body, work it's way closer and closer to my heart. I tried not to think about it, but it was just so unbearable! _

"_I believe the process is nearly over," I heard a soft, angelic voice say._

"_I wonder what kind of powers they withhold?" I heard another voice say._

"_It's hard to tell, my brothers." That was my favorite voice. Angelic in a way, soft, and….. Beautiful. I wanted to speak, but I just could not make my mouth form words. I knew that I was screaming at this point. I had so many questions to ask. Where was I? Why was I here? Who were those people? But I just let the pain fill my system, as I listened to their angelic voices._

_End of Flashback_

After I was sure he was incapable of an attack, I removed my gaze from him, and ran with my vampiric speed down to the main room. I immediately saw Renata and Alec standing there. "Stefan is in the castle. He is in my room. HURRY."

They knew how to act quickly, fluttering about until they were to my room, in defensive positions. I lingered somewhat behind them, ready to use my gift. But I'm sure Alec was all the same with that; using his gift. He was still on the ground, about to stand up as he gave us a signal, as if telling us to hold back for just a moment. He stood up, unbalanced for a short moment before explaining to us as to why he was here.

"You see, I have been sent by Vladimir to pass on a message. He would like to let you all know that he is the one that has sent Kachiri away from the rest of her coven," he tsked and went on, "Because he has decided we need a new member to _our_ coven. That is simply it."

"What the hale?" Alec murmured to himself. But quite frankly, I was thinking the same thing! Why couldn't Vladimir him_self_ come here? _Must _he be so childish, as to pass messages between us? Perhaps he was training her! A new war between us? Is _that_ why there was a newborn? If he _were___to create a new army, all of us would be forced back into war. I sighed and stepped in front of Renata, who stood speechless in front of me.

"Dear Stefan, why didn't your brother just come himself?"

He shrugged and stood up straight, making himself tower over me. "He instructed me to come here, and I did as told. I did not _wish___to come here, as you might imagine. In fact, I do not even know what my brother intends on doing with the girl. Or the newborn for the matter."

"Does he intend on fighting in a war again?" Renata spoke softly.

"…… and _losing…._" Alec added quietly as I giggled. He grinned to me and looked back at Stefan, becoming serious once again.

"As I have said, I do not know. I know nothing of my brother's intentions."

I glared at Stefan before speaking again. "You may be taking your leave now."

And with a simple nod,

He was gone.

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I finally updated! :D Well, I will try and think of more to write. REVIEW, DWYERIT! [You can guess what that means too, eh?]**


	7. Meanwhile in Romania

**Kay I replaced this chapter. Cuz... I felt like it. -.-**

My brother and I stood with Renata for a moment before she left. As soon as she left, we went out as he had promised me.

**Vladimir P.O.V.**

"Where is she?" I thought to myself. I had sent out for Kachiri hours ago. And I was beginning to become thirsty, what with all these humans around me. There was an unbelievably sweet scent coming from just down the street. I could hardly bare it. I tried to keep my mind off of it, but it just grew closer and closer. I was becoming extremely flustered as the scent continued to grow closer. Just as I was about to walk away, a young girl bumped into me.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sir….." she said as she looked up at me. She was extremely gorgeous for a human. But it was then that I realized that's where the scent was coming from. I inhaled her scent and held my breath, that being the only thing I could do.

"It's fine, Dear….. Might I ask what your name is?"

"My… my name is Hope. A-and yours?" she stuttered, dumbstruck by my inhuman beauty.

I smirked slightly before answering, "My name is Vladimir. And Hope is a beautiful name."

"Thank you very much…. Vladimir. You know, you are quite handsome," she blushed and looked down as she spoke.

"And you are quite gorgeous yourself, Hope," I smiles at her. She was extremely lovely. But her blood…. It called to me so. I thought this over for a moment, before realizing she was my La Tua Cantante. But I had this strange feeling that she was something special.

I couldn't let myself kill her.

**Hope's P.O.V.**

The man I had run into was absolutely stunning. More gorgeous than any movie star I had ever seen. After I had completely made a fool of myself, I apologized to him. He told me his name was Vladimir…. Vladimir. Not a very common name, I must say. But I loved it. It fit him. It had a sort of mysterious essence about it. Just like he did. As I looked up again, I realized he was staring at me. But not in a way that weirded me out, but in a sweet kind of way. I liked it.

"I-is there something wrong, Vladimir?" I asked him.

"No, dearest Hope…" he chuckled. "This may sound odd, but would you like to go on a walk with me?" he motioned down the street.

"That would be a delight!" I said, all to eagerly. He chuckled and smiled in that gorgeous way he did, taking my hand and putting it into his. What was I getting myself into? Well I didn't care. Although we had just met, I felt something for him.

And I think he felt for me too.

**Vladimir's P.O.V.**

She followed me willingly down the alley, as we walked hand in hand. Which I did quite enjoy. "What have I done?" I muttered too low for her to hear. I couldn't possibly feel for her. For God's sake she was a fudging human! But alas, I _did_ feel for her. I didn't care that we had just met. And that's why I was taking her on this 'walk'; to change her. How did I even intend on doing this? She didn't even know me; yet I felt we had an extremely strong bond.

"My dear…. Would you like to go up to my place?" I smiled and pointed upward to a small side apartment my brother and I owned. Merely for business purposes. "I was thinking I could fix you some lunch?" I lied.

"Yes! Oh yes! I mean, um, yeah. That'd be great," she tried to cover up her eagerness. "I am getting pretty hungry I suppose."

"Wonderful!"

I led her up the steps and unlocked my apartment door, planning what I was going to do.

**Hope's P.O.V.**

Oh my God. Why were we going to his apartment? Why did I agree to this? Were we _really_ only eating lunch? Lord knows I didn't care, however bad that may sound. But I was falling head over heels for him.

"Please, come in," he invited me, motioning into the apartment.

I stepped in and took a look around. "Hm... You've got yourself a nice place, here."

"Thank you, Hope. Please, have a seat."

He spoke so properly….. I felt bad for speaking just like the next girl walking down the streets. I took a seat in the chair nearest to where I was standing and looked up at him.

"Will you excuse me for just a moment, dear?… I…. I must make a phone call."

"Sure," I said, smiling.

"Perfect. Give me just a few moments," he said while stepping into what looked to be a bedroom.

Now all I had to do was wait.

**Vladimir's P.O.V.**

As I stepped into the bedroom, I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. "What the..." I had to do this. I had my mind set. And here was my plan: I would ask her into my room, and simply pass it off as a kiss. Then, I would just sink my teeth into her collar bone.

The only thing wrong with this seemingly easy plan, was the exception of if I couldn't stop myself. If I just sucked her dry of all blood. I would never be able to forgive myself…. But I had to take the risk. I stood up and went to the door and opened it. "Hope, dear, would you please come in for a moment?"

"Yeah, of course," she smiled and walked in. I smirked as she walked past me and I noticed her trembling hands.

I carried on a casual conversation with her for a while, until we had nothing else to say. We were sitting on my bed, just staring at each other. I then decided, this was the time to act. I slowly leaned in for the 'kiss', her scent filling my lungs. It was nearly unbearable. But I knew what I had to do, so I continued. We kissed for a few moments before I moved my lips down to her collarbone.

And that is when I sunk my teeth in.

**Hope's P.O.V.**

There was a long and rather awkward silence between us after we finished our conversation. We stared at each other, each admiring one another's beauty. I didn't know what to do as he leaned in to kiss me. I panicked for a moment and just went along with it. In a brief moment, I felt a sharp pain enter my neck. "Shizz!" I shrieked in pain. Had he bitten me? "What the.." I let out a low gasp. Now the pain felt more like a burn. I screamed once before Vladimir put his hand over my mouth, and quietly explained to me what was happening.

"Hope, I am so sorry. I hate to cause you this pain but I think I love you. I am a vampire….. And I have just bitten you, "he said as he dragged me into the other room, "in a few days, you will be a vampire as well. I'm so sorry, my La Tua Cantante."

What the fudge was he talking about? A La Tua what?

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled as the pain overtook me.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, my dear. It will all be over in a few days."

And that is the last thing I heard.


End file.
